glitchtalefandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Файл:Do or Die - Glitchtale S2 Ep 3 (Undertale Animation)
Описание (SUBTITULADO AL ESPAÑOL) Before watching this episode, make sure you have watched Season 1 of Glitchtale, and the previous 2 episodes of season 2. SEASON 1 Compilation: https://youtu.be/bRKnF2lV-5M Season 2: My Sunshine: https://youtu.be/DUdm30XHWVU Dust: https://youtu.be/W82A03JTaqQ --------------------------------------------- For reactors: Hi there! If you want to react to this video, please download this watermark: http://tinyurl.com/zf2adlc PLEASE, place it big and centered on my animation video, not small and cornered somewhere. Also PLEASE, credit Strelok, Nyx The Shield and the voice talents that participated in this, the links to their channels will be down below, just copy and paste them along with a link to this video. You may use the entirety of the video if you follow these instructions. Otherwise, I'll probably ask you to take it down. Thanks! Kofirs2634 (wall · ) 18:20, сентября 28, 2019 (UTC) For the ones who want to Dub or Subtitle this video to their language: For Dubs: I have no problem with you dubing my video, just please make sure that my name is in the TITLE of the video, as to not get it confused with who made the animation, you might think is obvious, but some people never bother to read anything but the title sometimes. And please link to the original video and the people that participated in it. I'll list their channels down below, you can just copy and paste it. For Subtitles: You can try to send ME the subtitles! You can now create subtitles for a video and as soon as you send them, I'll check them out. If they're okay I'll approve them and your name will appear in the description of this video as a contributor! along with your subtitles in the video for the ones who want to activate them. If you do not want to subtitle it that way and you rather to make a video of your own, please don't monetize it, and make sure that MY name is in the TITLE of the video. Also copy and paste the channels' links of the people that helped me to create this video, their names and channel links are listed down bellow. Kofirs2634 (wall · ) 18:20, сентября 28, 2019 (UTC) ------------------------------ My social media! Like me on Facebook!: https://www.facebook.com/CamiAnimations/ My Deviantart: http://camilaanims.deviantart.com/ My Tumblr!: http://camilaart.tumblr.com/ Twitter: @camilacuevaszu My Twitch!: https://www.twitch.tv/camila2929 Support me on Patreon!: https://www.patreon.com/camilacuevas -------------------------------------------------------- Do or Die Original Soundtrack by Nyx: (LINKS TO THE SONG WILL BE UPDATED LATER TODAY) 1- Broken Heart: https://youtu.be/rrq7gIg3rDc 2- Foreshadow: https://youtu.be/1nBatlpsVj0 3- Medley for a Broken Sky: https://youtu.be/Y36Rg14JcZE 4- Heartmending: https://youtu.be/PkIc6TMLfv0 5- Surprise: https://youtu.be/bE__iQGLxyc 6- Bring it On: https://youtu.be/rjRn9lYguV0 7- Encounter: https://youtu.be/uV2eI9KBOFs 8- Forgiven: https://youtu.be/6oaXQ_JQY64 9- Vantablack: https://youtu.be/dHG3OcwzRGo 10- Embodiment of a Yellow Devil: https://youtu.be/6sWOKuxK2mM ************** Additional Music: Gaster's Finale (Amella Remix): https://youtu.be/KGfJYHZCNyU Battle against a true hero (lyrical adaptation): https://youtu.be/D-Lha10ADKc Note: The lyrics were amde by Chi-Chi, however the original piano version was made by Bani-Chan, which you can listen to here: Piano version by Bani-Chan: https://youtu.be/AyRtZ590E8A ---------------------------------------- Amazing people that made the sound effects and music Music by NyxTheShield: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC9QBo6agq3a34UsiYfMtKGA Sound designer - Strelok: https://www.youtube.com/user/carmelo580 Voice talents: Strelok (Asgore/Frisk/Kumu) - https://www.youtube.com/user/carmelo580 Zedrin (Sans/Gaster) - https://www.youtube.com/user/ZombieZephyr Courtney (Betty) - https://www.youtube.com/user/ProjectSNT Jen (Jessica/Orange girl: Robin) - https://www.youtube.com/user/MEMJ0123 Adox0graphist (Asriel/Undyne) - http://adoxtalks.tumblr.com/ Lumisau (Green boy: Cam) - https://soundcloud.com/lumisau Meredith (Light-Blue Girl: Abigail): https://www.youtube.com/user/Emichwan88 KateMarie999 (Alphys) - http://katemarie999.tumblr.com/ Citrus (Papyrus) http://www.citrusstorm.tumblr.com/ ------------------------------------------ This series is based on the game UNDERTALE, by Toby fox. Buy the game here!: https://tinyurl.com/ycgg9an5 Now you can send me fanmail and cookies at: My P.O BOX! Casilla Postal # 243 Rengo, Chile, 2940000 (2940000 being the zip/postal code) All fanmail will be opened and probably will appear in a video ------------------------------------------- * My determination knows no kindness ------------------------------------------- Based on Undertale by Toby Fox. Buy the game here!: https://tinyurl.com/lbcw2hx Категория:Видео